The use of signal transmission lines on semiconductor printed circuit wiring boards to carry data pulses from one VLSI chip to another is known in the art. Such a board is described and claimed in R. 0. Carlson, H. H. Glascock, J. A. Loughran and H. F. Webster copending patent application, Ser. No. 635,697, filed July 30, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No 4,541,035, issued Sept. 10, 1985, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. Sometimes these transmission lines must be terminated at locations where no load is present. The absence of a matched load having the same characteristic impedance as the transmission line can result in pulses being reflected from the unloaded terminating end and returning down the signal transmission line as false pulses.